The present invention relates to an optical fiber fusion splicer which performs fusion splicing of optical fibers using an arc discharge.
To reduce a splice loss in fusion splicing of optical fibers by the optical fiber fusion splicer it is important to optimize the amount of heat applied to the optical fibers. In the optical fiber fusion splicer which utilizes discharge heating, there is provided a function to set the amount of heating by adjusting the discharge current.
As shown in FIG. 4, the optimal discharge current in the optical fiber fusion splicer varies as the atmospheric pressure changes. It is necessary to increase the discharge current in inverse proportion to the atmospheric pressure.
When optical fibers are fusion spliced at low atmospheric pressure in mountains it is necessary to read the optimal discharge current from such a graph as shown in FlG. 4 and to manually adjust the discharge current to correspond to the optimum discharge current.
However, it is very inconvenient to manually adjust the discharge current every time when the atmospheric pressure changes.